


【CA/好兆头/少女AU短篇】绝世天使小甜甜

by suliwu



Series: 好兆头ca [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: ·4k字,大学室友双少女性转，叛逆少女x小甜甜·甜饼，治愈，不甜不要钱·“你不需要成为什么天使，也同样拥有我的爱。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 好兆头ca [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468
Kudos: 9





	【CA/好兆头/少女AU短篇】绝世天使小甜甜

“今天的早饭吃什么？”  
教室里红发少女曳斜着眼睛，看着旁边圆脸儿姑娘打开她格子花布装饰的饭盒：满满一盒子草莓蛋糕，草莓新鲜得像是能滴出水来，蛋糕胚应是浸了一点淡奶再夹着草莓奶油那种，口感湿润绵密。至于为什么能够一眼就能看出来它的味道，并不是因为这红发少女是甜点专家，而是：她已经数不清第几个早上看见她的这位可爱圆脸同学带草莓蛋糕做早饭了。  
换成是各位，要是每天高强度吃蛋糕，应该也能条件反射成为蛋糕专家。  
红发女孩叹口气，撩起来一缕飘在脸颊旁的大波浪卷发，庄重地合上眼睛，又叹了口气。

红头发的“坏”姑娘克罗莉曾无数次抗议过她的“朋友”亚茨拉菲儿三餐不离甜食的可耻行为——这“朋友”之所以要带引号，全因为亚茨拉菲儿总爱翻脸不认人：你才不是我的朋友！我这个品学兼优的好学生怎么会有你这么个抽烟喝酒烫头的朋友呀呀呀呀呀！不可能不可能不可能！但嘴上说着不，亚茨拉菲儿的身体还是很诚实地一天一百次跑去问克罗莉，“克罗莉，今天我们吃点什么？”  
克罗莉一边努力将那双大而明丽的瞳翻到脑后去来个三百六十度的翻腾，一边掏出块草莓巧克力咖啡菠萝随便什么口味的糖单手剥开糖纸，再精准无误地塞进身旁那喋喋不休的小嘴里。  
吃，就知道吃，吃成一只小肥绵羊才好。但这默契大抵没个几百次的配合是产生不了的。由此可见，这两个姑娘一个比一个口是心非，在傲娇的道路上奔跑着，不知道什么时候才能回头。

就和所有的大学女生们开始交朋友的方法一样，亚茨拉菲儿和克罗莉在大学报到的第一天被分到了同一个寝室。这学校是双人间，以是推开门那一瞬间克罗莉在门口愣了一瞬间才敢进去：对面那张床上已经挂起了格子带蕾丝的床帐，桌子上也铺起了中世纪风格的茶具和手帐本。再往里瞥，隐约还能看见一堆各种花色的格子裙。  
克罗莉深呼吸了三秒钟，愣愣地拎着自己装饰着链子、徽章、和各种涂鸦的行李箱往里面走——这套路没见过？不好意思还真没见过。她一直被充作男孩般教养，中学时代就已经自己组乐队到处跑，身边的朋友也大多都是自己这个气质。如今要和如此迥异的一个女孩共度人生中重要的四年，克罗莉捋了把火红的卷发，破天荒觉得有些迷茫。  
就在她奋力将床铺和衣柜打理好时，门被推开了，这使得克罗莉可以看见自己新室友的真面目：卷翘的白金色波波头，头上是对和裙子同格的蝴蝶结，脚上穿一双发亮的小皮鞋。熠熠生光的蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪，洋娃娃一般的脸蛋有掩盖不住的快活。  
“嗨！”她把手里的小包往桌子上轻轻一搁，绵羊般的卷发随着她的行动一颤一颤。“天气真好！”  
“克罗莉。”克罗莉颔首回答，“你也住这间？”  
绵羊似的姑娘点点头，”我叫亚茨拉菲儿，如果嫌长的话可以叫拉菲儿。”她在放在桌子上的那个包里掏出了一块蛋糕，克罗莉以为这就是结束了，然而接下来的操作让她目瞪口呆。  
——亚茨拉菲儿的小肉爪子又伸进去，掏出了一块甜甜圈、苹果派、巧克力、和一瓶巧克力牛奶。很难想象那样小的一个包能装下如此多的点心，克罗莉甚至揉了揉眼睛：难道这是赫敏转世，这包是什么四次元口袋？还好在巧克力牛奶之后亚茨拉菲儿停下来了，转过头对克罗莉笑笑。  
“要来一块吗？”说话时她的门牙闪着惑人的光。

无论怎么说克罗莉还是勉强接过了块亚茨拉菲儿递过来的点心，这室友就勉强做成了。但这两个人生活习性实在是大相径庭：譬如在克罗莉艳而锐利的成熟外表之下，隐藏的是一颗毒舌而想象力过分丰富的心。如果她哪天能少毒舌哪怕一句，我们恐怕都要考量一下这世界是不是早上开始升起月亮了。相比于这过分随意的少女，她的室友生活显然更加谨慎和规律：每天早上固定时间起床、吃早饭、看书学习然后睡觉，并且还要抱着几只黄鸭抱枕才肯睡着。  
这算什么大学生，明明就是小学生——亚茨拉菲儿这幅做派也让克罗莉这个“不良少女”有些不耐，拜托妹妹你今年不是八岁，是十八岁，“我们为什么不去享受一下生活！”她在跟自己中学时代的好友抱怨的时候说，“我已经好久没有感受晚上放大功率音乐蹦他个一晚上的快乐了！”  
“你可以，如果你想的话，克罗莉，你可以。”“还是算了吧——”，克罗莉在手机屏幕上打上一行字，又转脸看看对床已经穿上了小兔子睡衣爬上床铺的女孩，“我不欺负小孩子。”

当然亚茨拉菲儿也同样对克罗莉的生活颇有微词。爱睡大觉、没事喜欢喝酒听刺激神经的音乐，对于学习则是能摸一天算一天。人生在世三万天，摸了一天算一天，这合理吗？这当然合理。但对于一直以来都尽心尽力学习的亚茨拉菲儿，这就有些大逆不道了——以是入学许久，两个人也不过是住在同一个屋檐下的“室友”而已。  
转机很快就到来了：由于亚茨拉菲儿生的可爱，性子又乖巧，不少男生都觉着这小绵羊很容易就变成他们的“囊中之物”。亚茨拉菲儿不堪其扰，又不知道该怎么拒绝，碰巧闹得最凶的一次便让克罗莉遇到了：期末临近，克罗莉算了算自己的脑内知识含量，难得去图书馆借了书背了回来。路上看到一群男生围着的一角中露出丝白色蓬松的卷发。  
啧，是自己的傻室友。克罗莉抖了抖夹克衫，凑了过去，听见为首的那个正肆意妄为地恐吓着小姑娘，“就没有谁敢拒绝我的约会的......”  
“因为你很普通但是也很自信吗？”克罗莉拍上他的肩膀，努力不去把这张满脸横肉的脸想象成一块儿灌木丛下面有癞蛤蟆趴着的石头，“你们难道没有自己的片可以看了？”  
她嫌弃地擦了擦手指，修长的甲端染的暗红色已足够像血。  
“关你什么事？”  
“我录音了。”暗红的指甲拎着手机在那一众坏男生的面前晃了晃，“性——骚——扰，不知道会被怎么教训呢？”  
色厉内荏的一群男生呼啦啦走了，克罗莉这才有机会看着自己的小室友。看着蓝眼睛红了眼圈，”你怎么就不知道还击？”克罗莉转头，描了长长眼尾的眼瞥着比她矮一些的亚茨拉菲儿。  
“我......”  
“行了，以后跟着我，”克罗莉甩出一句往前走了两步，发觉没人跟上来，转头去看亚茨拉菲儿，发觉她还是在原地呆愣着，“走啊，还是你根本不想吃午饭了？”  
“不是.....”亚茨拉菲儿斟酌了半天，“克罗莉，我每天早上都会去上第一节课.....”“你这是质疑我起不来床？”  
“不是不是，”亚茨拉菲儿连连摆手，“我是说，作为报答，我可以给你带早饭。”  
戴着墨镜的姑娘微不可见地点点头哼了一声，小绵羊喜笑颜开三步两步跟上，两个女孩子第一次并肩走远，隐约还能听见些交谈，  
“克罗莉，你最好还是不要踩草坪.......”  
“你——啧。”  
少女鼻子里嗤了一声，毕竟还是硬生生地把脚收了回去，转向人行道开始正儿八经走路。

从此以后就没有人再敢欺负亚茨拉菲儿。她们就这么过了三四年相互嫌弃又形影不离的生活，亚茨拉菲儿也经常用这句话来骄傲而真挚地对克罗莉说，“克罗莉，其实你真的是个很善良的姑娘......““善良个锤子。”克罗莉冷冷地打着Choker，涂着唇膏。“你再说我就去吓唬你了。”  
“你看，你又来了。”亚茨拉菲儿丝毫没有害怕，笑眯眯地捧着脸，“走吧，跟我去自习。”“真不知道为什么你要这么拼命地学。”克罗莉对着镜子梳了下她的长卷发，“你们的主难道没有告诉过你，”克罗莉伸出修长的两根手指捏起亚茨拉菲儿的圆脸蛋，”不要相信魔鬼的引诱吗——物理和代数也是魔鬼！”  
亚茨拉菲儿吃吃地笑，声音清脆得像夜莺的啁啾。  
克罗莉不太喜欢别人说她善良。她从来没有提到过的是，小时候她和几个小姑娘一起玩，有条蛇钻进了其中一个的裤管里，小小的克罗莉大着胆子把蛇从她身上赶跑，原以为会收到赞美，却不想那一群女孩都用怪胎的眼神看着她。  
“真可怕！”  
“她怎么敢碰蛇的！”  
小克罗莉茫然无措地站在她们的对面，小小的世界都被剖开成了两部分，回家之后，她也被得知这件事的父母训了一顿。年幼的心灵不懂得更多，只是下意识地反感“善良”和”勇敢“这些大义凛然的字眼。但她还是会去做的，譬如出手解救她那可爱的室友，说不清是什么大义，只是觉得应该。她不信有什么天使，只相信有她自己。  
相比之下，克罗莉觉得她这个口是心非的小朋友简直谨慎的过分。唯一大胆的事情就是多吃几块甜点，余下的时间都把自己打扮得一丝不苟，对待学业的态度近乎苛刻的程度。  
“你不需要这样的——”克罗莉不知道第多少次懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，没骨头似地趴在床沿看着白发小脑袋在台灯下面一耸一耸地记笔记。“很多东西又不会检查。”  
“肯定会的——我是说也许，”亚茨拉菲儿头也不回，刷刷的笔记声夹着她带点困倦的嗓音，“万一明天的quiz就是这个呢？”  
“那又能怎么样？”克罗莉又打了个哈欠，修长的胳膊绕着长发玩，“少拿几分又不会被开除。”  
“但是人们总是喜欢优秀的人。”亚茨拉菲儿下意识答的飞快。克罗莉觉得有些不对，但是睡意打败了她。她无力地倒在灰青色印着骷髅头的枕头上，含糊着道出了最后一声晚安，然后彻底进入了梦乡。

三四年过去了，克罗莉依旧毒舌，但亚茨拉菲儿在身边的时候她总还会说些漂亮的场面话；而亚茨拉菲儿虽然依旧谨小慎微地用功，偶尔也会跟着克罗莉去偷偷翘一节课出得校门去吃向往已久的餐馆——克罗莉从来没告诉过亚茨拉菲儿的事是，她实在是喜欢看亚茨拉菲儿吃饭时候那个投入到物我两忘的样子，仿佛天地没有什么再烦扰这最可爱的姑娘。她捧着下颏看着亚茨拉菲儿一口一口把食物往嘴里送，最后不失仪态地擦擦嘴，总会觉得很奇妙。  
亚茨拉菲儿身上有挺多谜团，譬如她总避免提到她的父亲、也经常假期不回家在一家旧书店打工（虽然克罗莉也经常不回家四处旅行）。但克罗莉看她又并不像家境贫寒的样子，于是这和“她为什么这么努力”一起被埋在了克罗莉的心里，变成了一个谜团。  
克罗莉在大学里也继续玩乐队做主唱，大三下学期的时候，乐队里一批学长要毕业了，于是他们一同租了一晚礼堂做答谢演出。  
“我这次一定会去的。”亚茨拉菲儿信誓旦旦。  
回答她的是一个耸肩。  
在克罗莉的构想里，她的人生一切顺遂，家庭算得上完满，虽然她懒散又脾气坏，但总归这辈子可以这么过去。她没有想到有一天会接到一个电话把这些都打碎掉：就在这个晚上，她的父母打了个电话通知她，他们已经离婚分居很久了，就在克罗莉上大学之后。他们已经各自有了自己的家庭。  
克罗莉不知道自己是怎么挂掉这个电话的，只知道最后一句是，“毕业之后你已经可以自己谋生了克罗莉，我们还是会时常打电话给你的——顺便，下次回家记得把自己的东西收拾好，我们打算出售那套房子。”

克罗莉不知道自己怎么走上台的，她拿起话筒，冷静了十秒钟。真空的十秒钟里没有乐声也没有人声，少女颀长的身影投在舞台她看见台下“群魔乱舞”里有个格格不入的小白圆脸儿，穿着蕾丝边的白衬衫和蓬蓬裙，紧张地握着一根荧光棒。克罗莉想笑，又被汹涌在胸口的迷惘冲刷着。碰撞之间，她拎起话筒，开始了第一句呐喊，而她的双眼，全程都盯着台下那个小小的白色身影。  
下台之后克罗莉如愿在后台见到了她的好朋友。她把头埋进了亚茨拉菲儿的胸前，柔软的、温暖的、有淡淡的甜点香气的胸前。她不觉得自己在哭泣，但那片蕾丝衬衫确乎已经潮湿了，她只是麻木地重复着一句，“我也不想谁都不要我的......”  
克罗莉听见头顶上一声温暖的叹息，“如果我，我是说，”亚茨拉菲儿平日明快的嗓音沉且暗淡，“我时常在想，如果我是个好孩子，我当时就不会被丢进孤儿院。”  
叛逆的女孩儿惊愕地从她怀里抬起头。  
克罗莉的妆容已经被泪水沾染花掉了，灯光昏暗，朦胧里她看不清对面的脸庞，只能听着她可爱的、天真的、纯真的女孩一字一句说着，“后来我被一位很可爱的女士领养了，但是她对我很严格，我......我觉得，我觉得很害怕。所以我需要做到什么才能不被人丢掉呢？”  
亚茨拉菲儿重复着，“克罗莉，是不是不需要成为一个伟大的人，就可以被你喜欢？”  
克罗莉来不及反应就伸手抱住了亚茨拉菲儿。此时她终于知道，她从来不需要成为什么“天使”。而她身边那个微胖的、白脸蛋儿的、固执的姑娘，是她最好的绝世天使小甜甜。  
她们都再不需要什么别的天使。


End file.
